Till We Meet Again
by Anime Queen
Summary: What happens when someone you care about goes away? When is the next time you'll see them? What will happen? Lies, deciet, intrigue. Dun Dun Dun
1. First encounter of the other sex

I revised some of it, but I'm not perfect so there might be a few grammar mistakes. And I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. But I do own Heero Yuy. I mean is it so wrong to have him tied up in my closet? One day he will learn to love me, bwah ha ha.

Nah I'm joking I don't own him either. (Or do I? lol)

Chapter 1

Usagi Tsukino. The first female child to be chosen as a candidate to be a Gundam Pilot. She is a female child with so much potential but it was still unorthodox. The head doctor in charge of the Gundam training was Doctor J. He had sent for all the candidates to meet so they may begin the training/elimination.

(All the children are 6 right now.)

(Wing Zero candidates at the moment. The other GM pilots come later.)  
At the Gundam Training Headquarters:

All the candidates had just arrived and were placed in a large auditorium. Among these candidates were two unique individuals. First there was a chestnut haired boy with deep Prussian eyes that held a lonely look to them. And the other was the one and only Usagi Tsukino with her hair in two golden pigtails with an odango looking bun atop each of them. It was and odd hairstyle, but it seemed to work for her. And she had the most beautiful cerulean eyes with the depths of an ocean that showed pure innocence.

Doctor J had just entered the auditorium. 'These children are too energetic, let's hope we can put it to use.' "I would like all your attention. You are all good candidates for Wing Zero. And I'm sure you've heard that we have a very special candidate, who is female." All the other candidates began to whisper.

"I would like you all to meet Usagi Tsukino, an exceptional little girl." A commotion among the boys began to spread. "She shouldn't be a candidate, look at her she's too weak." said a boy. "I do not want to hear that, she would not be here if she was incapable of being a candidate. And she has requested that she not be treated any differently than any one of you, except for a few things that are necessary. O.k. now this meeting is dismissed, go to the nearest training officer area to get your room numbers, be advised you will have to share." Dr. J finished, and then he looked out into the crowd and saw Heero. Heero glanced at him and then at the girl next to him. He felt and overwhelming warm feeling that caught him off guard.

He quickly brushed it off. He walked over to Dr. J the man who had took care of him, preparing him for training, in the past year. He remembered that in front of Dr. J he had to show no emotion. "Ah Heero my boy, being the perfect little soldier as always, keep up the good work Heero. Oh and I would like you to meet Usagi Tsukino, you will be seeing a lot of her so I would like you to get along with her. She's got as much potential as you do. Well you two need to go and, oh wait I forgot, Heero I put you and Usagi in the same Dorm room, my two little perfect ones. Here are your keys and room number. I have to go now." Dr. J left.

Heero and Usagi glanced at each other. Usagi took her set of keys from Heero without him knowing and left. When Heero saw her leave he looked at his hands and noticed a set of keys missing. He was shocked how she could have taken them without him knowing, even after his pre- training from Dr. J. He started walking after her. Usagi reached their room and opened the door, she entered and took a note of her surroundings. She went over to the room and saw two beds. She took the nearest one close to the bathroom and put her belongings down and went over to the living room. She noticed there were two laptops on the desk.

One was silver and one was black. She looked at the silver one and there was a note there. 'Usagi, this laptop is personalized for your use. Enjoy, Dr. J.' Usagi took the laptop into the kitchen and sat at the bar and started up the laptop and read the manual, because she's never used a laptop before. Then Heero entered the room and saw Usagi, she pointed at the black laptop, without even looking up at him. He went over to the laptop, read the note and sat down on the couch with the laptop and did the same thing Usagi did. Two hours later Usagi went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, took a sip, and then looked over at Heero who was still learning how to use his laptop.

"Normally I wouldn't talk to any of the competition, but since Dr. J said we'd be seeing a lot of each other and that we have the same amount of potential, I figured it would be a lot easier to make friends now. So nice to meet you Heero Yuy, I expect a good run from you." said Usagi.

"That's big talk from such a little girl, you sure you're as good as me?" stated Heero as he smirked. " Well for your information I can do anything just as good as you." , Pouted Usagi. "Bet you can't." Heero threw back. "Oh yeah, I'll prove it, wrestle me." Usagi bit out. Heero looked at her like she was crazy. "You want to wrestle me, you wouldn't last a minute." Heero laughed. "What scared?" Usagi teased. "Me scared of a little tomboy girl, I think not." Heero said. "Well then wrestle me." Usagi said. "Fine." Heero smirked. Usagi and Heero started to move the furniture out of the way. "You ready?" asked Usagi. "I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a girl.", Smiled Heero.

"I don't expect you to; you're going to need all your strength after I'm through with you." Usagi threw out. Heero smiled, "I warned you." "Go" and then they both started wrestling. Usagi and Heero were neck-to-neck pushing against each other trying to push the other down, but so far none of them were succeeding.

"You're pretty good for a girl." Heero said. "You're pretty good for a boy." Usagi said. They kept tumbling and turning and stood up again. 'I'm going to hurry up and end this' Heero thought. Usagi caught the gleam in his eye and was ready for him. Heero got his leg and pushed it under her, trying to trip her. She had suspected he'd do something like that. Before she fell she did a flip with Heero on her and when they fell to the ground Usagi had him pinned to the ground with her on him straddling his hips.

Heero was extremely shocked as he looked up to the blonde above him. They were both panting from wrestling so long. "Told ya I could take you down." Usagi said in triumph. "Well, you sure shocked me, where did you learn to wrestle like that?" Heero asked. "I had a lot of friends that were boys, like you said I'm a tom boy. Um . . . . maybe I should get off of you now." Usagi stated. "Yeah, I guess so." Heero slowly said. Usagi got off Heero and extended a hand to lift him up, Heero got an idea. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him. "Hey that was cheap!" Usagi whined. "Well you have to expect the unexpected."Heero smiled and got up. He extended his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and pulled him down.

Heero landed on top of her, but also so he did not crush her. "Yes Heero, you should expect the unexpected." She laughed. Heero was shocked and amazed that this girl could catch him off guard so much. He looked at her eyes; they were so beautiful, so filled with love. His heart started beating so fast. He quickly got up off her and started blushing.

"Oh, Heero's embarrassed that he got beat by a girl, don't worry Heero you'll get used to it." Usagi started laughing. Heero loved the way she laughed, so angelic. "Heero is there something wrong?" Usagi asked with concern. She's so caring he thought. She stepped closer towards him. He blushed more. What's this feeling I'm getting, it's so warm, like when I first met her. Heero thought "Heero?" Usagi said as she stepped so close they were face to face. Heero blushed so much it would last him a lifetime. "Heero . . ." Usagi whispered. She stared at him, he was wide eyed. Usagi leaned forward. She kissed him gently on the lips, Heero's eyes were completely wide, and she shocked him yet again. She pulled away and smiled.

He was confused. "That was my first kiss, you were my first kiss, now I can always remember you, and you'll be special to me. If you ever need any help, anything, just remember I'm here for you." She said with a smile and left. Heero touched his lips and whispered, "That was my first kiss too." That was when he realized that he had developed a crush on Usagi.

**(5 years pass)**

Through the years Heero and Usagi became the best of friends and told each other everything. They helped each other on their faults and always ended up being top of their class, they were tied, but they didn't mind. Heero's crush on Usagi progressed, but he never let it show. One day he saw Usagi with Dr. J and became curious. Now that he thought of it Usagi and Dr. J were practically always together. He was wondering as to how she could be so close to Dr. J the man who watched him when he was young. Heero was spying on them, when all of a sudden he was staring at a gun. Heero was shocked and jumped back. "Oh it's only you Hee-chan, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked. "I think I know why Heero is here. Knowing him and his abilities, he was spying.", Said Dr. J. "Spying? Why would he be spying?", asked Usagi. "I was just curious as to your and Dr. J's relationship." Heero calmly said. "Oh, he's my grandfather.", Usagi smiled.

Sorry everyone, I had to revise everything before I added my other pages. It has been a long time though, so I hope you still like it. :D


	2. How time flys

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Now enjoy.

"Gr gr grandfather." Heero stuttered. Usagi shocked him yet again. "Yes Heero she is my granddaughter. Her parents died when she was two. I took care of her till she was four, I then sent her to live with her uncle at the training facility for boys. That's when I took you in Heero." Dr. J answered,

"So that explains why she's such a tomboy, and why you two are always together." Heero realized. "That's right I'm a tomboy the toughest tomboy there is." Usagi said proudly. "Yes, unfortunately I caused her to lose her femininity; hopefully she'll get it back when she gets older." Dr. J said. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean." Usagi whined.

"Well, it's time you two go back to your room, tomorrow will be a be a busy day. "K, bye Dr. J." Usagi waved. "Why don't you call him grandfather?" Heero asked. "Because, I'm already the only girl here, they think I get special treatment, how do you think they'll react if they find out I'm Dr. J's granddaughter." Usagi answered. "I see what you mean; I know you've gotten this far on your own." Heero said.

"Thank you Heero, I know you do." Usagi said as she went into the bedroom. "Night, Night Heero." Usagi whimpered and slowly fell asleep. "Goodnight Usagi." Heero whispered.

A year passed. Usagi and Heero still top of the class, working guns and strategy. Usagi also began to develop. You know, puberty started. The guys and girls (Usagi) began to change, but Usagi had it worse. (You know, time of the month) She was in her room sitting on her bed, when she noticed she was bleeding, she screamed, she didn't know what to expect.

Heero came running, when she told hem about the blood he ran and got a nurse, actually Dr. L, but good enough. Dr. L took Usagi with her and told her every thing about becoming a woman. When Usagi came back and saw Heero, she was so embarrassed. She didn't know whether or not she should tell him, so she didn't and figured she'd tell him another time.

But Heero was curious as to why she was bleeding; he didn't see her get hurt or anything. When that happened Dr. J found out and figured it was time they found out about the birds and the bees" so to speak. The remaining candidates were put in a room with Usagi and they had to watch movies and listen to Dr. L. Afterwards they all came out a little shy and embarrassed, but none as much as Usagi.

They all saw her differently now. When Usagi saw Heero in their room she blushed for the first time. "Don't worry, I understand." Heero said. "Thank you Heero." She whispered.

As the training, testing, and elimination continued, Heero and Usagi were neck- to-neck top of the class. Usagi began to fill out more, her curves became more visible, but she was still a tomboy at heart. Heero definitely noticed her changes, he saw her grow more beautiful everyday. Even some of the other candidates tried to court her, but she never gave it a chance. And it's not like Heero would let them either.

It was Christmas now and Dr. J figured he'd take Usagi and Heero shopping, I mean Usagi did need some "necessities." He wasn't going to shop with them he had important matters to attend to, that's why he brought Heero, he'd be able to keep Usagi company, and keep her safe, not that she needed it, she could practically take Heero out. "Hey Heero let's go to this store I need a bra, Dr. L said I have to have at least one regular bra, she said I can't wear sports bras all the time." Usagi said.

Heero's eyes got wide. "Um . . . . . Usagi why do you want me to go into "that" store with you." "I don't want to go in by myself." Usagi whined. "Fine." Usagi dragged Heero into the store. He was so embarrassed. After they finished they separated really fast to go and buy each other a present. Heero saw a beautiful sterling silver heart locket with the picture of a crescent moon on it; she loved crescent moons.

Heero bought the locket and put and engraving on the back. Then he put a picture of him and Usagi together. They were messing around with a camera and they took a picture of each other hugging. Usagi got him to smile the most beautiful smile ever.

Usagi was in the gun store, (I know she's too young to be able to purchase a gun, but she got a gun permit from Dr. J, being a candidate for a Gundam pilot and all.) and she saw a beautiful silver gun. (She also knows all that gun stuff to tell if it's good or not, I don't.) She bought the gun and put an engraving on it. Heero and Usagi met by a dress tore. "Hey Usagi ever think about wearing a dress?" Heero asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah, some times. But right now it's not an option. I'll tell you what Heero after this if you get me a dress I'll wear it. K?" Usagi said. "Is that a promise?" Heero asked trying to be funny. "Sure." Usagi replied. "Come on Heero we've got to go meet Dr. J." Usagi said. Heero followed her and they met up with Dr. J. He looked a little depressed for some reason, but Heero brushed it off. They returned to the training facility after that.

Christmas day was here and Usagi awoke all cheerful. She jumped in Heero's bed and laid to the side of him. She kissed his forehead, " Wakey, wakey sleepy head it's Christmas!" Usagi tried to wake him up. Heero felt a kiss on his forehead and woke up to see an angel. Heero smiled, " Morning Usa." "Come on Heero get up." Usagi dragged Heero out of the bed (she's strong) and took him to the little miniature tree with their presents under it. "Here Heero open mine." Usagi looked at Heero gleamy eyed. "Don't worry Usa, I didn't forget you." Heero said knowing what she wanted and gave her the present he got her.

" Thank you Heero!" Usagi said opening her present. " Oh, Heero, it's beautiful, and there's an engravement, " To my beautiful angel Usagi, you are very special to me, your Heero." Oh Heero that's so sweet, I love it, I'll wear it always." Usagi gave Heero a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Heero blushed. "Wait there's a picture in here. Oh Heero, open your gift now." Usagi said Quickly. "K."

Heero began to open his. He saw a beautiful silver gun with an engraving. "To the guy of my life, Usagi, P.S. I can still beat you in wrestling." Heero laughed, " Thank you Usagi, it's great, hey what's this, oh it's the picture I put in your locket in a silver frame, thank you Usa, we relly do think alike." Said Heero. "Yup, I want you to think of me everytime you look at that gun k." said Usagi, " Won't be a problem." Heero said slyly. Usagi blushed. " Oh Heero, you still need any more help with the laptop in hacking and stuff?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah sure." Heero replied. Half an hour passed. "And that's how ya do it. Take it from a pro." Usagi said. "Man I don't think I'll ever become as good as a hacker as you are." Heero sighed. " Ah don't worry you'll get better, and you should accept the fact that I'm better than you at a lot of stuff." Usagi said coyly.

"I beg your pardon, you are not." Heero stated. "Yes I am." Usagi threw back. "No you're not." Heero said. "Yeah well how about we wrestle and see." Usagi mentioned. "Oh come on, look how short you are I'll win." Heero smiled. "Hey I'm still growing." Usagi shouted. Heero looked at her. "No comment." Heero said as he blushed.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean, and I've beaten you before." Usagi whined. "Nothing, and things have changed, you won't win this time." Heero stated. "Well then let's see shall we." "You're on." Said Heero. They began to move the furniture. "You ready Heero?" Usagi smiled. "Are you?" Heero smirked. "Oh yeah, Go!" Usagi shouted and they started. Usagi and Heero were giving their best and not holding back because they knew the other wasn't. "You've gotten better." Usagi struggled. "So have you." Heero stated. "I know." She said with a smirk. They wrestled for about fifteen minutes. Usagi ended up flipping him to the ground and straddling his hips. "Hm, déjà vu woulding you say?" Usagi said proudly. Heero also flipped and now Usagi was on the ground and Heero was on top of Usagi looking at her shocked face. "Yes I would say that." Heero chuckled as he remembered to when this happened before, and when he came to realize that he liked Usagi.

He looked down at her angelic form and got a little blush. " Your blushing, you did that back then, but why? It's exactly like last time. Do you remember?" Maybe it was meant to happen again." Usagi said as she got up and kissed Heero on the lips. Heero was shocked, it was just like last time. He had waited so long. He was about to kiss back but she stepped back. "You know Heero I noticed, you're really cut." Usagi smiled. She walked up to him again.

"And you've got some nice muscles." She said as she felt his arms. Heero was majorly blushing. "I love it when you blush like that." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Come on Heero we've got to meet Dr. J." Usagi shouted as she ran out the room. Heero touched his lips and then his cheek. "Darn I missed my chance again." Then he ran after Usagi. They arrived at the hanger with Dr. J. and started their training.

Another year passed and Usagi and Heero were now fourteen. Usagi kept teasing Heero, it was like second nature to her. She just teased Heero because she always had. But she had no idea how much Heero liked her. And again she was still developing, her curves still forming. (yeah I know, still. Man it must be those wheaties. Hmm . . . I'll be right back.) All the other candidates had been dropped, but were transferred to work for the military so they could be trained in different fields. Heero and Usagi remained.

"Usagi I wanted to tell you and Heero that I've chosen Heero to pilot Wing Zero, but do not feel bad, because you deserve more. Heero was chosen based on his ability to remain calm in extreme cases. Usagi though you are very well at it, it needs to be better in order to pilot the Wing Zero and be Gundam pilot 01. Usagi I am having /will have a Gundam built for you. I will take care of the designs personally. I am not exactly sure when I will commence construction for it but don't worry you will have a high quality Gundam." Dr. J finished.

"Well I'm fine with that." Usagi said. "Me too." Said Heero. "Good, Heero will commence Wing Zero training immediately. I'm afraid you will have to leave Usagi." Dr. J stated. "Ok, I'll go to the room." Said Usagi. "No I mean you'll actually have to leave, leave the base, the colony." Dr. J frowned. "What!" Heero and Usagi both shouted.

I'm still getting use to all these formatting things to get the chapter looking all nice and neat. I'm not as good as the other writers around here. So you're gonna be seeing a few grammar mistakes, and the chapters will either be short or weird looking. But don't worry I'll do better in the future. Hope you like it so far. Love ya guys, chao.


	3. A sad goodbye

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

**Recap**

Usagi I am having /will have a Gundam built for you. I will take care of the designs personally. I am not exactly sure when I will commence construction for it but don't worry you will have a high quality Gundam." Dr. J finished. "Well I'm fine with that." USAGI SAID. "Me too." Said Heero. "Good, Heero will commence Wing Zero training immediately. I'm afraid you will have to leave Usagi." Dr. J stated. "Ok, I'll go to the room." Said Usagi. "No I mean you'll actually have to leave, leave the base, the colony." Dr. J frowned. "What!" Heero and Usagi both shouted.

SM/GW Crossover: Chapter 2

"What are you saying Dr. J, Grandpa?" Usagi whispered. "She can stay, she won't get in the way with my training." Heero stated. "More than you know Heero; besides a previous arrangement has been made for Usagi." Dr. J claimed. "Previous arrangement," asked Usagi. "Yes, last Christmas when I couldn't join you at the mall, it was because I had a meeting to go to. We were to discuss the matters that have been going on in Japan. They think that there is a secret base there where they are planning to take over the Earth's sphere alliance. They found out a connection that has to do with a man named Darien Shields and he has other female accomplices, but their identity is unknown. Well the superiors, my superiors, discovered files on Usagi and know how well she's been trained and that she has incredible abilities.

Well they know that she is to become a Gundam pilot, but they believe that until her Gundam is built, they require she be sent to them to work as an undercover spy, and if nee be, an . . . . . assassin." Dr. J finished. "Assassin" Usagi whispered. The thought of her needing to kill people, herself, made her feel queasy. "An assassin, Usagi isn't meant to be an assassin!" Heero shouted. "Heero, what have I taught you? You are not supposed to show this kind of emotion! I understand that this job is not for Usagi, believe me I do, I'm her grandfather. I only wish she hadn't tried to become a Gundam pilot so I could protect her form this, but it was her choice to make, and she must take the consequences with it. And in doing this it will be good training for her. She could learn more things like martial arts. It would be even better for you Heero. I know you and her are close. She brings out the good in people and that's why you've forgotten your emotional control training. So if she leaves, you will be able to fulfill your maximum perfection; a soldier with no emotion, there will be emotion granted, but if will be hidden behind an emotionless mask and you will think more clearly because of this. Think of it Heero." The Doctor rambled on. "I understand Dr. J, I accept the mission." Usagi calmly said. "I knew you would Usagi, you will leave tomorrow. Heero may help you pack. Goodbye Usagi, I will have money sent with you incase you need it. I am sure you will be taken care of though with your new job. Here are your mission papers, you will find out more when you arrive there." After that he left. "Goodbye grandfather." Usagi then started to leave to the room. Heero looked at the retreating form of Dr. J and then went after Usagi.

Usagi was reading the mission papers, and from what she read she knew she wasn't going to like it, but she had no choice. She began to pack. Heero cam to the room and went into the bedroom. Usagi was already packing. "Usagi" Heero whispered. Usagi looked up and she had tears in her eyes that were dying to come out, but she wouldn't let them. Heero walked towards Usagi and touched her shoulder. "Usagi" Heero said in a caring tone. Usagi couldn't hold it in anymore. "Heero" she shouted as she jumped into his arms for embrace and started crying. Heero put his arms around her as she sobbed. He had never seen Usagi cry before, it was a bit unnerving, he couldn't stand to see her in pain. "Heero I'm so weak, I'm crying like a little girl." Usagi cried. "Usagi, you are not weak, you are the strongest person I know, and you're a girl, which makes you even stronger." Heero tried to comfort her. "The mission papers say I'm gonna have to act weak and ditzy. I have to act like a crybaby. And they are gonna make me be that Darien Shield's girlfriend." Usagi whimpered. Heero was shocked. "What?" Heero asked. Usagi handed him the paper. "Heero I don't want to be his girlfriend." Usagi whined. "It's ok Usagi, everything is going to be ok." Heero comforted Usagi. "Heero I don't want to leave you." Usagi said. "I don't want you to leave either." Heero said. "I'll e-mail you once a month on the 7th to tell you I'm ok. It's the least I could do. They said I can't have any contact with anybody outside the mission, so the enemy doesn't discover me and the mission will be thrown." Usagi frowned. "Don't say that Usagi, you're not going to die." Heero assured her. "Still, well anyways, It's supposed to be a long trip tomorrow and we, I mean I am leaving early in the morning. I need to get some sleep. Heero, could you be up to watch me leave, I want to say goodbye then." Usagi asked.

"Of course Usagi" Heero answered. They both went t0 sleep so they could wake up early. Morning came and Usagi is getting ready to get on the shuttle to Earth. Heero walked her up to the boarding are. "Goodbye Heero, don't forget about me. Remember the gen. Hopefully we'll meet again. I'll try to keep in contact with you." Usagi smiled trying to fight the tears. "Don't worry I won't forget you Usagi, remember the locket, goodbye." Heero finished looking sad. Usagi touched the locket. "Till we meet again Heero Yui." Usagi smiled again. She hurried up to Heero and kissed him on the lips. "Goodbye Heero!" Usagi shouted as she ran to the shuttle. Heero could see the trail of tears glistening form her eyes as she ran. Heero touched his lips. 'She did it again, and I blew it again.' Heero thought.

Usagi looked out the shuttle windows and put her hand on the window as she saw Heero look out from the take off area windows. "Goodbye, my Heero." Usagi whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. At the take off windows Heero was looking, watching the shuttle take off. He saw Usagi through the window. He put his hand on the glass. "Goodbye Usa" Heero let a solitary tear escape his eye for the first time. "Heero" Dr. J called out waiting for him to begin his training. Heero wiped away the tear and cleared his face of every emotion and became monotone. 'I'll finish this training for you Usagi. So we can see each other again.' Heero thought as he left to meet Dr. J.

Well finally finished typing this part. I've got like 20 pages of the story on paper; I just don't have time to type it all up. That's why I'm typing it in installments, and the reason why the chapters aren't that long. So bare with me. I would like to know what my readers comments are on the story. So if you can, take a minute or two to review. Thank you. Till next time, ja ne.


	4. Enter the Scooby gang

I don not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

I hope I'm updating fast enough for you guys. I'm trying to type as much as I can. Well on with the story, enjoy.

**Recap**

Usagi looked out the shuttle windows and put her hand on the window as she saw Heero look out from the take off area windows. "Goodbye, my Heero." Usagi whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. At the take off windows Heero was looking, watching the shuttle take off. He saw Usagi through the window. He put his hand on the glass. "Goodbye Usa" Heero let a solitary tear escape his eye for the first time. "Heero" Dr. J called out waiting for him to begin his training. Heero wiped away the tear and cleared his face of every emotion and became monotone. 'I'll finish this training for you Usagi. So we can see each other again.' Heero thought as he left to meet Dr. J.

* * *

Usagi has arrived on Earth and is met by a woman. "Hello, you must be Usagi Tsukino. Welcome, I'm sure Dr. J briefed you on the missions. I am Lt. Sally Po, nice to meet you. And may I say I've heard a lot about you, and my you have quite a bit of accomplishments for your age." Sally Po greeted Usagi. "Yes, Dr. J has briefed me on the missions, thank you for your compliment." Usagi said maturely, so that they knew she would be able to handle the mission. "Come, we must meet the General." Sally Po said as she led Usagi to the car. They arrived at the Earth Sphere Alliance headquarters. A man greeted Usagi. "Usagi Tsukino I presume." Usagi nodded. "Welcome to the Earth sphere alliance headquarters. You are to be an undercover spy for us, and if need be an assassin. You will undergo training for this purpose for a month straight, you are not to leave the facility, and no one is to know about you yet. You will be taught defense mechanisms, martial arts of different kinds, fencing, and will be briefed on all the tools that spying and assassination require. I am sure you already know how to handle guns and ammunition. You will be designated a room with all the facilities and equipment and provisions needed for a month. Your room will be connected to the training areas so you will not have to leave your area. Our top secret agents will be assigned to you for your training. Agent Finley take Miss Usagi to her room and make sure to get a list of her necessities and provisions. I'll see you in thirty one days Miss Usagi. Your new code name will be . . . . . well how about Bunny, yes Bunny, your new code name is Bunny. Good day Bunny." The General said.

"Hello . . . . er. . . . Bunny my name is agent Finley I am to take you to your living/ training quarters and get a list of your necessities." Said Agent Finley. "I have a question, I know that was the general, but what's his name?" Usagi asked. "Oh, that was General M'guire." Answered agent Finley. "Thank you." Usagi replied. Usagi was taken to her living quarters. She checked the area out. It had a bed, dresser, closet, desk, fridge, mini kitchen, bathroom and a tv with no cable. "How cozy." Usagi muffled. She gave Agent Finley hr list of things she needed. She was a little embarrassed because of some of the stuff. (Time of the month . . . . again.) Usagi underwent the training; her ability to learn was top notch. She was so good she even beat her instructors. The month passed. It was the 7th as well. She went over to her laptop. 'Hey, I'm alive, and I miss you. Me.' The e-mail was sent. The door opened. "Hello Bunny, I've heard of your excellent work, you are ready now. Time to prepare for your mission." General M'guire said.

* * *

Heero just finished his training for the day and was getting ready to rest. Then he just remembered that it was the 7th of the month. He had been waiting so long so he counted the days. He ran over to his laptop and opened his mail up. 'You've got mail' (not aol) He then saw that he had mail form 'YurAngel7' he smiled at the name. He opened it up, 'Hey, I'm alive and I miss you. Me.' Even though it wasn't much he was happy to hear from her. He turned off his lights and went to sleep with sweet dreams of his angel.

* * *

Usagi has been told what she was to do for her mission. They gathered a man, woman, and a nine year old child to pose as her family. Her new name was Serena Mathews. Serena Mathews is dumb, klutzy, ditzy, and late to everything. She lives in Juuban goes to Juuban Crossroads high. Her mother is Ikiko Mathews, her father is Kenji Mathews, and her brother is Shingo Mathews. Her favorite things to do are eating and sleep. When Usagi saw this she felt like she was going to hurl. They told her to keep her hair style since it would go with her character. Usagi was insulted by that. She is to use her charms and cunningness to make as much friends as possible in order to find out info about Darien Shields. She is to befriend him and become his girlfriend. "Well here we go." Usagi said as she left for her first day of school at Juuban. Their dress uniforms required that she where a skirt. The uniforms looked like sailor clothes. Usagi did not like the fact that she had to wear a skirt, she hadn't worn one since she was three years old. Not only that but she had to act like a girl. Usagi hadn't had female friends when she was young, how was she supposed to act like something she's never seen. Usagi just started running to get into character; she figured if she just acted stupid and weak, it would come to her.

As she was running she saw a tall man with dark hair. He fit the description of Darien Shields. So Usagi figured she would run into him on purpose. "SMACK!" was the sound you heard when they collided. 'Well I've got to act like a crybaby now' Usagi thought. She started whining, "Ow . . . that hurt, whaaaa that really hurt." "Hey, I didn't thing I'd get run over by a short chic in my lifetime. Man, you would think you were a bulldozer with that amount of force." The man chuckled. 'Ha. Ha. You jerk." Usagi thought. The man held out a hand, "Hello, my name is Darien Shields, nice to meet you." Usagi remembered that supposedly acting mysterious gets a guy's attention. She read it in a book one time. "Um . . . sorry Darien, love to stay and chat but I've got to go to school. (she looked at her watch.) Aaack! I'm late, bye!" Usagi shouted as she ran. "Hey what's your name?" Darien shouted but Usagi was long gone. 'Well that was pretty good for faking. I give my self a Grammy for the best actress.' Usagi thought to herself. Usagi got to school and talked to the teacher.

"You know, for your first day as the new transfer student you sure are late. I don't want it to happen again." The teacher Miss Haruna said. "Attention students we have a new transfer student. Her name is Serena Mathews, please make her welcome." The teacher finished. Usagi started walking and thinking, 'Maybe I should klutz out. It'll probably get me some sympathy points. Here goes nothing.' "Crash!" Usagi tripped and landed on her face. Laughing and 'is she ok's' were heard. "Ouch that hurt!" Usagi whined. 'I can't believe I have to physically hurt my self like this, how humiliating.' Usagi thought. "Will some one please help Miss Usagi up and safely escort her to her seat?" Miss Haruna sighed. A girl with long blonde hair containing a big red bow pinning it up, who could certainly pass as a twin for Usagi, helped Usagi to her seat. "Don't worry Miss Haruna is nicer than she seems. Hi, my name is Minako." The girl said. "Hi Minako, nice to meet you." Usagi said. "Hi, my name is Makoto." The girl behind Usagi introduced her self. "Will you girls please pay attention!" Miss Haruna shouted. "Yes Ma'am." The girls said in unison.

After class Miss Haruna stopped Usagi at the door before she left. She waited till everyone was gone. "Bunny (Usagi stiffened) I am a secret agent as well. I'm agent Aurora. I am to see that things go properly in this school. I am also to give you some of your missions if any come up during school time. That is all." Miss Haruna/ agent Aurora stated. "Thank you." Usagi said and then left. Usagi was walking down the side walk when four girls walked up to her. "Hey Usagi, remember me, Minako?" Minako chirped. "Um yeah sure I do." Usagi replied. 'Do they think I'm stupid? Wait I'm supposed to act like I am. I hate this mission.' Usagi inwardly frowned. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Ami, she's really smart. I guess you could say she's the brains of our group. (Ami has short blue hair.) This is Rei. She lives at the shrine temple down the road. She's a shrine maiden, and she goes to a private school. (Rei has long Raven black hair and has a grayish school uniform.) And I'm sure you remember Makoto. She's a good fighter, and is a really good chef. She bakes really good cakes too!" Minako introduced excitedly. 'Oh goody.' Thought Usagi.

* * *

Well I managed to type another chapter out before I went to bed. Hope you guys appreciate and enjoy the story. Please, any comments are welcome. I have written this story out for a long future. When I get to the point where I am out of pages written, I will be taking your guy's comments in writing the story. Well I'm tired now. Ja ne. 


	5. A New Mission: It's about time

After class Miss Haruna stopped Usagi at the door before she left. She waited till everyone was gone. "Bunny (Usagi stiffened) I am a secret agent as well. I'm agent Aurora. I am to see that things go properly in this school. I am also to give you some of your missions if any come up during school time. That is all." Miss Haruna/ agent Aurora stated.

"Thank you." Usagi said and then left. Usagi was walking down the side walk when four girls walked up to her. "Hey Usagi, remember me, Minako?" Minako chirped. "Um yeah sure I do." Usagi replied.

'Do they think I'm stupid? Wait I'm supposed to act like I am. I hate this mission.' Usagi inwardly frowned. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Ami, she's really smart. I guess you could say she's the brains of our group. (Ami has short blue hair.) This is Rei. She lives at the shrine temple down the road. She's a shrine maiden, and she goes to a private school. (Rei has long Raven black hair and has a grayish school uniform.) And I'm sure you remember Makoto. She's a good fighter, and is a really good chef. She bakes really good cakes too!" Minako introduced excitedly. 'Oh goody.' Thought Usagi.

* * *

"So you've met the group, so what do you say, you want to hangout with us? We know this really great place where you can get really delicious shakes, play a lot of games, and look at a really cute guy." said Minako.

'Hm . . . maybe this place they are talking about could be useful to my mission.' Usagi thought. "Sure." Usagi said flatly. "Good, come on guys let's go to the Crown Arcade." chirped Minako. "The Crown Arcade?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah that's the place, now come on." Minako ushered. The group had arrived at the Crown Arcade and entered. "Mitoki! Motoki! Where are you?" Minako screeched. "Oi, Minako tone it down a bit." Mitoki whined. "Sorry." Minako blushed.

"Hey Mitoki how ya doin? Meet our new friend Usagi." Makoto blurted. "Nice to meet you Miss Usagi, I'm Mitoki." Mitoki said. "Konnichiwa, hajimemashite." Usagi said. (Translation: Hello, a pleasure/nice to meet you)

"Hey you guys sit down so I can take your order, I'll show Usagi around ok." said Mitoki. "Alright, look there's a nice booth there." The girls said running off.

"Usagi come over here, (they moved into an empty hall.) Agent Bunny I presume?" Mitoki whispered. "What, how did . . ." Usagi was cut off. "I'm an undercover agent; they call me Kitsune (fox)." He said slyly. "What why do you get a cooler name? All I got was "bunny", I don't like bunny." Usagi replied. "Um . . . isn't Usagi jap. for bunny?" Asked Mitoki.

"Ok so my name means that in another language, but still if I'm going to be an agent, I prefer to have an agent name." Usagi replied.

"Well talk to HQ and request a name. But anyways we suspect that those girls out there are working with an alliance bent on ruling various nations. They might be affiliated with a man named . . ." he was cut off. "Darien Shields." Usagi stated. "How did you . . . "Mitoki asked. "I'm on the mission." Usagi stated. "Oh now I see."

Just then Darien had just walked through the door. Mitoki and Usagi heard the girls call his name. "He's here." Mitoki and Usagi both said. So Mitoki and Usagi went out to see him. They acted casual. "Oh Darien we have some one we want you to meet. Serena. . ." Raye said. "Serena." Raye said. "Serena . . . interesting name." Darien thought. "You called?" Usagi asked acting innocent.

Darien glanced at the new girl. "It's you!" Darien shouted. "Darien do you know her?" Makoto asked. "Well you can say we bumped into each other this morning." Darien smirked. "One could say crashed." Usagi smiled. After a few minutes the group began talking. Usagi was beginning to get a little aggravated with having to act so dumb.

Darien invited the girls to the movies but Usagi declined and said she had to unpack. Usagi met up with Agent Aurora and got her new mission. It didn't have to do with her being a blonde ditz so she gladly accepted it. She had to rescue a boy named Wufei; he was from a Chinese clan. It didn't say why he was captured or by who, just to go and retrieve him. So she took a shuttle and left in an all black jumpsuit. When she arrived to the location she snuck in without anyone noticing her. Considering she was quite small and agile, she wouldn't be noticed.

She heard some footsteps and stopped against the wall. She slowly looked over the corner and saw two guards throw a boy with black hair, who had it tied in a tight ponytail, into a holding cell. The two guards started laughing and walked away. She took her chance and started doing some back flips towards them. When she got behind them she said, "Oh boys", the guards turned around and both got kicked in the face from her back flip.

Usagi took the key and ran towards the holding cell. She looked through the slot to make sure he was in there. 'That's odd' she thought. She didn't see the boy anymore. As soon as she unlocked the door she quickly pushed it in without going through the door. Suddenly Wufei jumped out as if to tackle someone, only he realized there was no one at the door to jump.

"Um out here." Usagi stated to get his attention. As soon as Wufei saw her he went to attack her. Usagi jumped out of the way.

"Whoa man I'm here to rescue you not hurt you. "What do you mean rescue me, women do not me, I do not need to be rescued, especially by a weak onna." Wufei spit out all of his nonsense. Usagi and her acute hearing picked up something. What she heard were the footsteps of many soldiers coming their way.

"Fine then suit yourself." Usagi smirked. Wufei turned around to see her but she disappeared. Wufei still hadn't notice the sound of footsteps coming his way. "Well at least I don't have to worry about her getting in my way." Wufei stated. Finally he heard the footsteps of the soldiers, but by then it was too late.

"What the heck!" shouted Wufei, when he spotted all the soldiers coming at him. Wufei tried to take them all on. He knocked out a few but there were still a lot coming at him. If you look up you could see Usagi hanging from the ceiling. You see her legs spread out and holding her up. 'He should have accepted my help.' Usagi smirked. 'I think I'll wait till he almost gets beat to a pulp.' Usagi thought. Back to Wufei. 'Man, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.'

Wufei looked like he was getting tired. 'I guess I should help him out now. Not to mention my legs are starting to get tired.' Usagi contemplated. Usagi does a flip and jumps down to the other side of the crowd. 'Hm, they didn't even see me jump behind them. I can take them down one by one form behind. . . . cool.'

Usagi gave a devilishly sly smirk. So Usagi begins to take them down and Wufei still doesn't know what's going on. Wufei starts hearing noises of soldiers getting beat up. 'What's going on?' Wufei was confused. He was about done with this one guy, but then all of a sudden a body came out of no where and knocked the rest of the guys out and smacked Wufei in the arm.

"What the heck!" Wufei screamed. "Whoops, I guess I got a little carried away." Usagi smiled. "Wait, I thought you left? When did you get behind the soldiers? And how did you get by me?" Wufei was full of questions. "What no thank you?" asked Usagi. "Thank you? Thank you for what?" Wufei asked full of pride. "Oh I see how it is . . . ." Usagi started.

Wufei tuned Usagi out and started thinking to him self. 'Dang! She got passed me without me knowing. Well I was a little occupied. (He's trying to mend his ego.) There is no way she took out all those guys. Who is she, and who does she work for? Hmmm, and she's pretty cute. . . . Whoa, I did not just think that . . .' Wufei was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Usagi staring at his face.

As a matter of fact Usagi's face was only five or six inches away from Wufie's, and to Wufei, that's pretty close. 'Whoa what the. . .' Wufei's mind shouted as his cheeks started to blush. "Are you alright?" Usagi asked Wufei. He quickly moved back a step and fixed his composure and coughed. His blush was slowly going away.

"Oh well, if you don't want to talk to me fine. By the way I'm agent Bunny." Usagi introduced herself. "Agent? Bunny?" Wufei was confused. Usagi started stepping towards him. Then it turned into running. 'What is this crazy onna up to?' Wufei thought as he began to step back. Usagi ran past him but grabbed his hand and the next thing you know he was dragged down a whole bunch of halls. Finally Wufei pulled his hand out of Usagi's grasp.

"Onna, what do you think you are doing?" shouted Wufei. "Onna?Onna? You must have me confused with some one!" Usagi repeated. "No I don't. You're an onna, I mean it's obvious." Wufei said as he looked at Usagi. He realized what he just said and began to blush. Usagi didn't understand where he was coming at, at first, but then looked down at herself and then figured it out. She blushed a little, no one had ever commented on her body before. Just then she got an idea. She was going to have fun tormenting Wufei and messing with his mind. "Could I ask you a question?" Usagi asked sweetly. "Fine" Wufei gruffed. "Do you think I'm pretty? Usagi then gave an innocent smile. "Wha wha what?" Wufei was a little shocked. "Come on tell me. How do you think I look?" Usagi asked again.

* * *

Well that's all for now folks. What will Wufei do? Is Wufei going to answer Usagi, or will he just blow her off? If he does answer, what will he say? Stay tuned for the next episode of 'Till We Meet Again.' Lol, what do you think of my little soap opera thing? I'll try and update soon. Thank you for reading and special thanks to those who review. It really makes it worth while. 


End file.
